hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Beatrice Jones (Maryland)
Maryland is a fanmade character of the anime "Hetalia Axis Powers". She represents the state of Maryland. I have given the human name of Beatrice Jones. Appearance Maryland has messy brunette hair that reaches to her lower waist. She has azure eyes and can be seen wearing a purple shirt with a black cardigan and white capris with an orange crab design. Maryland has boyish figure, as in, she has a lack of hips and a rectangular-like waist. But, instead of being insecure about it, she is actually proud of it, usually saying that "Even if I don't have a huge bust or I look like a boy, at least I can do things without my back hurting!". Personality Maryland is a laid-back and "go with the flow" type of person. She is very active and loves to do things such as hiking, camping and swimming.She is very stubborn and refuses to listen to anyone even if it is for her own good.She is very chatty and often when she is talking, the person who she is talking to has to shush her, which makes her annoyed, especially when she is in the middle of the story she was telling.She loves to play sports but, her favorite ones are Baseball, Football and Lacrosse. When Maryland has spare time she is either playing sports, on an adventure or gardening. She loves seafood with a passion and eats it daily. She has gotten so used to the taste of seafood, she gets afraid to try any new dishes. Even though Maryland seems to be a "brawny jock", she is actually intelligent.(Hence the fact that for the regional grade for her state is B and that she has the 3rd best schools in the country) Relationships Alfred F. Jones (America) America is Maryland's older brother. During colonizing times, she and America lived in different houses, so they never exactly got close to each other. She was mostly around the Southern States. Then, they first talked to each other when America wanted his independence, which she 'didn't '''want. She wanted to stay under the rule of England and thought that America's ideals were idiotic were never going to happen. Over time though, she started to get sick of England and join into the war of independence. In Modern Day, they are closer and sometimes get together to play football or baseball. ''Arthur Kirkland (England) Maryland and England, have a rocky relationship. When he first colonized America, she immediately grew attached to him. She didn't exactly care about all the taxes and laws that his Parliament passed. But, when the protest over the Tea Act happened, she became furious and decided to join America and the other states with the war. After the War, she was still furious at England for all the things he did. She eventually forgot about it but, When the War of 1812 happened, she became even more furious with him, convincing herself she would never have anything to do with him again. In modern day, she is still not comfortable with England even though the era of colonization and imperialism is over. Washington D.C (Moses Wilton) Even though she and Washington look nothing alike(He is African-American and she is White) and not related, she still considers him her younger brother. She sometimes gets jealous, thinking that people only see Washington when thinking her but is very happy at the same time, as it brings her tourists. Virginia (Olivia A. Jones) Maryland's older sister and enemy. She used to argue with her over land but now they usually argue over little things such as sport teams or which state is better. Delaware (William Jones) Maryland is closer to Delaware than any other state, most likely because they share the same interests. Canada (Matthew Williams) Maryland doesn't see Canada often since she mistakes him for America or just doesn't see him. When she does, they sometimes play hockey together or talk about trade relations. Trivia * Maryland's birthdate corresponds to when Maryland finally joined the United States on April 28, 1788. * She doesn't like her name Beatrice and prefers people to call her Madison. * Maryland is a Taurus. * Maryland has Agrizoophobia or a fear of wild animals, which is ironic since she likes to go exploring in forests. She first got the fear after she almost ran into a bear during a hike. * Maryland's bloodline consists of Irish, German and English.